Sentimientos ocultos
by Missy-chan3
Summary: [Casey&Derek] A veces no nos animamos a revelar nuestros sentimientos por temores o prejuicios, pero si nos arriesgamos a decir lo que sentimos tal vez nos daremos cuenta que las cosas no son como imaginamos. Enjoy!


**Sentimientos Ocultos**

_En un tranquilo comienzo del día en la casa de los Venturi/McDonals…_

-Marti, por favor, deja jugar y prepárate que tienes clases!!- _rezongaba la mayor de las McDonals con su nueva hijita, Marti._

-No, no quiero..!! Quiero jugar con mi juguete nuevo!!- _respondía en tono caprichoso_.

-Derek!! Vamos, sal del baño de una vez!!- _gritaba furiosa la hermanastra mayor, mientras miraba su reloj_- Ay, Dios!! Ya es tarde!!- _corriendo a toda prisa hacia su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza haciendo notar su enojo. Acto seguido, Derek salia los mas campante del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa triunfadora._

-Edwin, sabes donde esta mi balón de fútbol!! Hoy tengo entrenamiento- _gritaba otra de las McDonals de la casa desde su habitación_.

_…bueno, casi tranquilo día, todos se preparaban para sus respectivos labores cotidianos. Como Derek se había divertido esa mañana haciendo retrasar a Casey, la joven se encontraba muy apurada pero antes de irse, y al ver que en la sala se hallaban su molesto hermanastro junto a sus padres haciendo los últimos preparativos para marcharse, aprovecha la oportunidad para hacerle pagar su travesura._

- Apropósito Derek, ya les contaste de la suspensión de 5 días que te dieron para la próxima semana?!- _con tono desafiante_.

-Derek..! eso es cierto?- _dijo seriamente su padre, pero con una mirada de resignación al recordar todos los problemas le solía traer su hijo.. Mientras Casey salía con una sonrisa doblemente triunfadora, la cual el joven detesto._

-Eh…yo…ya me tengo que ir- _saliendo velozmente de la casa_.

_Llegando a la preparatoria…_

-Eso te pasa por molestarme..-_le advertía la joven de cabellos castaños_.

-Esta no te la dejare pasar! Sabes que si se enteran de algún problema mas no me firmaran el permiso para ir con el equipo al campeonato nacional.

-Tu te lo bus- _se ve interrumpida por una joven que, empujándola, se dirige a su hermano para darle un afectuoso abrazo…_

-Derek..Te estuve buscando..

-Oh..Liz!-_sorprendido ante la acción demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, la cual el no correspondió_.

-Oye!! Fíjate por donde vas!- _se oyó a una muy molesta Casey por detrás_.

-Ah?- _dándose vuelta para ver quien le hablaba_- ah, Casey ¿no? –_mirándola con desprecio_.

-Si, Casey!- _acentuando su nombre con enojo_- La próxima ten mas cuidado ¿sabes?

-Si, como digas- _sin prestarle la menor atención para luego darle toda la atención a su amado Derek dándole un muy apasionado beso_.

_Esto molesto aun mas a Casey, no solo por la indiferencia de la chica, sino también por la actitud de su hermanastro de salir con cuanta chica se le cruzara en su camino, y lo peor, que sin tener una mínima gota de culpa. Intentando no darle importancia a lo que había sucedido se marcho a su clase, pero no se percato de que unos ojos café la observaban desde lejos.._

-Derek! Derek…¿Qué te sucede?-_llamando la atención del joven quien parecía distraído_

-Eh? No, nada..-_sacudiendo su cabeza_.

_Ya en la casa, los integrantes de la familia se hallaban terminado de limpiar y arreglar la mesa después de una deliciosa cena preparada por la dulce de Nora. Como de costumbre, Derek, el cual nunca colaboraba en las tareas domesticas, se encontraba en su habitación arreglandose para salir con una de sus tantas novias._

_Al bajar las escaleras, ya todo arreglado perfumado y con una mirada de ganador que molestaba a cualquiera, vio en la mesa del comedor a una Casey algo melancólica, con la mirada fija en la nada y sumida en sus pensamientos. Se quedo observándola por unos segundos, pero un suave empujoncito proveniente de atrás de el lo hizo volver a la realidad.._

-Derek, permiso..!- _rezongo la pequeña Marti al no poder seguir su camino porque su hermano mayor se había parado en medio de la escalera_

-Ah, si..- _dejando pasar a la pequeña Venturi_.

_Al volver a ver a Casey, aun tan distraída, aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarla como tanto le gustaba_..

-Peeermiso-_tomando el vaso de agua que tenia en sus manos_.

-Hey!–_saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos_- Vaya…Y ahora, con quien vas a salir?- _cuestiono algo molesta, al ver lo arreglado que estaba este_.

-Con Amy- _respondió mientras bebía un poco de agua_.

-Amy? – _suspiro al saber que era otra chica diferente a la de esa mañana_- Sabes Derek, si sigues así algún día te van a descubrir, y yo voy a estar ahí para reírme y divertirme como nunca antes…-_con una mirada entre divertida y arrogante_

- Ay….Casey..Casey…Hace años que hago esto y nunca me han descubierto..Y si lo hicieran me las arreglaría para escapar de la situación, como siempre lo hago…-_con aires de superioridad._

-Pues no estés tan confiado…No siempre te saldrás con la tuya- _al escucharla, el se agacho hasta estar cara a cara con ella, mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa_.

-Sabes, me extraña que todavía no hayas aprendido que "Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene"…- _esto enfureció a Casey a tal punto que le arrebato el vaso que el aun sujetaba sobre la mesa y le volcó todo su contenido sobre la cabeza de su tan molesto y odioso hermanastro, que para suerte de el no era mucho ya que se había tomado la mayor parte del agua._

-Eres un idiota!!- _exclamo enfadad para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente_.

_Por su parte Derek, decidió inmediatamente seguirla hasta su cuarto. No iba dejar las cosas así, claro que no._

_Convencida de que el joven de cabellos oscuros se había quedado abajo secándose, ella se detuvo pasos antes de llegar a su cuarto. Necesitaba respirar, calmarse pero le era imposible, necesitaba desahogarse. Con la mano sobre su rostro no pude evitar callar lo que su corazón gritaba…_

"Dios!! Que imbecil es!! Porque me tenia que tocar a mi, justo a mi?! Porque?! Porque rayos te amo tanto!! y…a la vez…te odio tanto…" – una lagrima rodó por una de sus mejillas..

-Que?-_Atrás de ella se encontraba un Derek atónito por lo que acaba de escuchar.._

-Derek?- _sorprendida a la vez que avergonzada_.

-Que…que has... dicho?

-Eh..yo..-_secándose las lagrimas_- que..que..que eres un idiota, si, eso!- _rogando poder escapar de la tan embarazosa situación_.

-No. Tu..tu dijiste que… me amas…?-_el shock en el rostro del chico era demasiado evidente_.

-Si, pero también dije que… te odio-_incrédula de los que sus propios labios decían. Sabia que en el fondo, ese odio solo era la bronca del momento, solo eso_.

_El timbre de la casa los interrumpió, así como un Ring que salva a los participantes de una tesa situación_.

_Aun con sentimientos confusos y encontrados, pero seguro de lo que sentía por ella, Derek bajo a atender y se marcho junto a su cita bajo una mascara de "acá no paso nada"_

_La semana fue trascurriendo con aparente normalidad. Pero las cosas no eran como antes.. ya no se oía con tanta frecuencia los gritos de los adolescentes, ya casi jóvenes adultos, de la casa; en la cena, la joven de cabellos castaños y largos no hacia mas que esquivar la mirada de su hermanastro, aun se sentía apenada; el, intentaba seguir con su mascara y de vez en cuando generaba una peleita para divertirse un poco y para distraer la atención de Marti que, según el, sospechaba algo._.(¬¬)

_Era viernes por la noche, madrugada mas bien, cuando Casey se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir en busca de un poco de leche caliente que la ayudara a dormir. En ese momento, Derek entra por la puerta de entrada, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus padres, sin darse cuenta que no estaba solo en la sala._

-Y..como estuvo tu cita, Derek?-_ bajando las escaleras_.

-Eh?- _prendiendo la luz para ver quien era su interlocutor_..- Casey! Eh….-_recordando que le había mencionado de una supuesta cita que tenia ese día, lo cual no era cierto ya que solo había salido a caminar con la intención de aclarar sus confusiones_-…bien…Pero a ti que te importa?

-Solo decía, como vuelves tan tarde…- _dándole la espalda par seguir su rumbo hacia la cocina, pero siente como el joven le sujeta el brazo, deteniéndola. Ante esto, ella reacciona con la intención de gritarle, diciéndole que no la moleste porque no estaba con ánimos, pero..la voz del joven impide que su boca pronuncie palabra alguna._

-Tu..tu también..-_dice seriamente al verla darse vuelta hacia el._

-Qu..Que?- _con mirada ingenua, no entiendo o queriendo entender mas de lo que el joven trataba de de decir_.

-Tu también me gustas…-_soltándole el brazo_- no..mas bien...no solo me gustas, sino que también…te amo..-_haciendo notoria su dificultad para expresarse, ya que eran pocas las veces que el se había atrevido a hablar desde el fondo de su corazón, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento._

-Hablas en serio?-_aun incrédula de sus palabras_

-Si, hace tiempo que….siento esto por ti..

-Pero..por que..por que tardaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?

-Es que.. nos llevábamos tan mal que..no se.. creí imposible que algo así pudiera suceder, además, somos tan diferente…Tu eres tan..insoportable a veces!- agarrandose la cebeza para luego respirar ondo, ante la miarda no muy agradable de ella por su ultimo comentario, e intentando continuar -No se..estaba confundido...pero, Casey, de lo que estaba seguro y aun lo estoy es que..te amo.. Durante todo este tiempo no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en ti... Es cierto que estuve saliendo con otras chicas pero simpre terminaba yendome porque no podia sacarte de mi cabeza...-esto dejo atonita a la joven al recordar las veces lo habia visto salir a sus citas-...y tampoco quiero sacarte de mi cabeza..

-Derek...pero…-_ve como el chico se le acerca aun mas, posando su manos suavemente sobre su rostro atrayéndola hacia el para darle el mas dulces de los besos. Eso sorprendió a Casey, ya siempre había notado la forma tan…salvaje y apasionada que tenia Derek para besar a las chicas con las que andaba, pero esto era diferente.. El joven que tanto amaba se encontraba besándola de manera mas tierna y dulce que jamás había experimentado. Era como si a través de ese beso le trasmitiera todo lo que tanto deseaba decirle pero que se le complicaba, sentía que en verdad la amaba. Pero no pudo evitar volver de pronto a la realidad para ver que era de Derek de quien se trataba. No pudo aguantar las lagrimas que brotaban como haciéndola convencer de que esto no podía ser real.._

-Casey..que.. que te sucede..?-_alejandose un poco al notar las mejillas húmedas de la joven_.

-Es que..-_intentando secar sus lagrimas pero estas no cesaban_- no puedo evitar pensar que..tu eres Derek...el cretino, arrogante, orgulloso y….mujeriego Derek- _Al escuchar el ultimo de sus adjetivos se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.._

-Tonta…- _sonriéndole dulcemente para luego rodearla con sus brazos_-… a partir de ahora, eso es cosa del pasado. Nunca sentí este sentimiento con ningún otra chica con la que he estado..solo contigo. Tu, Casey, eres la única mujer que amo..- _esta ultima oración estremeció a la joven por completo (especialmente por haberla llamado "mujer"),_ _haciéndole sentir tranquila, segura y confiada. Al estar en su brazos pudo sentir como el corazón de el latía toda velocidad al igual que el de ella en ese instante, pero la felicidad que los inundaba era superior, era inmensa_…

_El tan bello momento se vio interrumpido por Nora, quien percatada de la luz de sala había decidido dar un vistazo. No se veía sorprendida, ni enojada, lo cual extraño a los dos jóvenes los cuales sin darse cuenta seguían abrazados._

-Mama…eh..esto…-_separándose del joven de cabellos desordenados y secándose las mejillas aun un poco húmedas, para intentar dar una explicación a lo evidentemente inexplicable._

-Nora..nosotros...eh…- _la gran pregunta de Derek en su cabeza era "¿Y ahora, cómo se lo decimos?!"_

-Sabia que algo de esto iba a pasar entre ustedes!!- _dijo de pronto con una picara sonrisa de winner, sobresaltando a los chicos que aun intentaban buscar posibles justificaciones_.

-Que? Como..como que lo sabias..?- _pregunto un Derek sorprendido_.

-Mama…!-_con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de inmediato de la posición tan favorable de su madre respecto a la nueva relación que los dos jóvenes acaban de comenzar_.

-Ay..hija- _abrazándolos_- Derek... se ven radiantes, tan felices!- _esto apeno a Derek, el cual se puso algo rojo_.

-Aguarda, ..no estas molesta?- _pregunto el joven_

-Porque habría de estarlo? Ustedes no son hermanos de sangre, por lo tanto no son verdaderos hermanos y no están cometiendo nada indebido-_ambos sonrieron tímidamente_.

-Pero..como lo sabias?- _le interroga la hija con curiosidad_.

-Pues verán...primero, soy mujer y ese tipo de cosas nunca se me escapan, pero antes de eso, también soy tu madre, Casey-_dirigiéndole una dulce mirada de madre_- y te conozco lo suficiente como saber que algo te sucedía , y a ti, Derek- _mirándolo a el_-aunque no lo creas, también llegue a conocerte un poco y me di cuenta de los mismo. Y tercero, ya era tan obvio…-_dijo por ultimo con tono divertido_.

-Que?! George también se dio cuenta?!- _le pregunta sonrojada_

-George?- _con una ceja levantada de "¿En serio me lo preguntas?"_

-Ah..si, imposible-_dándose cuenta la pregunta tan tonta que acaba de hacer_.

_Una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, acompañada de fuertes truenos que se hacían sentir por toda la casa. Sin embargo, esto no impidió a los tres integrantes de la familia sentarse comodonamente en los sillones, acompañados de una chocolate caliente, mientras discutían sobre como se lo dirían a los demás_

_Luego de varios minutos.._

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, chicos…ya es muy tarde- _dice la mayor de las McDonals levantándose de su asiento_.

-Si, es verdad..-_asienta su hija, al ponerse de pie junto a su acompañante_.

-Antes de que me vaya...-_dice Nora, dándose vuelta con un dedo levantado en señal de que iba a hablar en serio_- les advierto que mientras viva bajo este techo mantengan la cordura-_ acentuando esta ultima palabra_.

-Mama!! Por favor…no se ..de que hablas- _algo nerviosa ante el comentario de su madre_.

-Je..si no saben, porque están tan sonrojados ¿eh?- _desafiando a los chicos cari rojas_.

-Si Nora, eso no..no hace falta que..que lo menciones..- _dice igual de nervioso el castaño, rascándose la cabeza_.

_Finalmente, Nora sonríe algo divertida al ver la reaccion de ellos, pero luego se marcha hacia su habitación._

-Bueno..creo que yo…también me voy a mi habitación..-_menciona por ultimo Casey, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a su amado Derek_.

-Si..yo igual- _dice sonriéndole para luego seguirla hacia las escaleras_.

_Habían pasado ya una hora desde que los dos jóvenes de la casa se habían ido a dormir, pero ninguno d ellos dos lograba conciliar el sueño..Estaban demasiados felices como para dormir.. Entonces, ambos tuvieron la grandiosa idea de ir a buscar al otro y al salir de sus habitaciones, se encontraron._

-Derek..justo iba a buscarte-_acercándose hacia donde el estaba_.

-Que casualidad, yo igual-_picaramente_

-Es que..no puedo dormir!-_apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho_- Me muero de sueño.. pero no puedo dormir..quiero estar aunque sea un minuto mas contigo-_cerrando sus ojos_.

-Lo se. A mi me pasa lo mismo.-_abrazándola_- Mmm…tengo una idea!-_dice de pronto para luego poner su mano en la cintura de ella y empujarla hacia dentro de su cuarto (el cuarto de Derek)._

-Que haces..?-_llego a decir, pero ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación , la que tantas veces le había parecido tan…apestosa y sucia. Pero ahora, eso era lo menos que le importaba_- Que pretendes?-le _interroga impaciente_.

-Durmamos esta noche juntos-_responde feliz, mientras buscaba unas almohadas que tenia guardadas_

-Que??!! Acaso estas loco?!! Si mama se entera nos- _no pudiendo terminar la frase por la mano del chico, quien se había apresurado a taparle la boca. No quería que los escuchasen._

-Dije dor-mir, nada mas- _sacando la mano al ver que había logrado que se calmase_.

-Aja..seguro.. Derek, te conozco y se que tus intensiones son otras- _con una ceja levantada en señal de desconfianza._

-Pues parece que no me conoces muy bien..-_acercando se a ella para rodear su cintura_- Como te dije antes- _mirándola fijamente a los ojos_- contigo es diferente… Solo deseo tenerte cerca, que estés a mi lado, nada mas… Solo eso-_acariciando su rostro con dulzura._

-Derek-_soltando un leve suspiro_- me siento tan feliz…!-_abrazándolo como si nunca quisiera irse de sus brazos_.

-...además-_continua el chico con un tono algo provocativo en un intento de molestar una vez mas a su querida "hermana"-_ ...esta cama es muy chica para hacer otras "cosas"..

-DEREK!!!-_le grita sonrojada_.

-Jeje…solo estaba bromeando. Sabias que me encanta cuando te enfadas..-_dice divertido para luego acercarse a su rostro para darle un ultimo beso, pero se detiene al recordar una pregunta pendiente_- ..eh..-_alejando su rostro_- eso de que me odiabas… no era cierto ¿no?-_afirmando en cierto modo la pregunta_.

-Si me sigues haciendo ese tipo de bromas, lo será!-_advirtiéndole, pero con muy poca credibilidad a lo cual el se ríe_- Bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir…-_separándose de el, pero al escuchar un fuerte estruendo se sobresalta sujetando fuertemente su brazo._

-Vaya…acaso a la valiente de Casey le asustan…los truenos?

-Tonto…-_dándole un suave golpe en el pecho_-..solo me sobresalte pero no de miedo..

-Hum?...-_viendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto desde donde parecía provenir el llanto de una niña_-..pues parece que alguien si le asustan

-Marti..-_abriendo la puerta para ver a la niña que se disponía a bajar las escaleras, seguramente para ir a la habitaron de sus padres. Pero al ver a Casey corre a sus brazos , abrazándola muy fuerte en señal de su temor._

-Casey!!..

-Marti, que sucede? Te asustaron los truenos?-_le pregunta, a lo cual la niña asiente con la cabeza_-oh..no tengas miedo. No van a hacerte daño-_intentando_ _tranquilizándola_.

-Mmm…-_piensa el joven mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana_- Marti-_alzando a la niña_- que te parece si hoy duermes con nosotros, así ya no te asustaran mas esos fuertes truenos.

_Casey lo mira con intriga al escucharlo, pero al ver como el le dirige una mirada cómplice, le sonríe al entender cual era su propósito: Si Nora los veía dormir juntos no podría regañarlos ya que, con la niña en medio, no era posible que hubieran pasado nada "peligroso". Lo cual tampoco hubiera sucedido si no estaba la niña con ellos._

-Si!- _responde Marti con emoción_.

-Muy bien-_poniendo a la niña en su cama_- a dormir! Todos adentro!

_Derek y Casey se habían acomodado en los extremo de la cama para proteger a la pequeña entre medio de ellos. Debido a que Marti les pidió que se quedaran despiertos hasta que ella se durmiese, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos mas, soportando el sueño que tenían, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Marti se quedo dormida, bueno...eso era lo que ellos creían._

-Se ve tan linda cuando duerme…-_dice dulcemente la joven, mientras acaricia su cabello para luego darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches_.

-Hey, y mi beso de Buenas noches? –_pregunta el celosamente_- yo también quiero uno- _reclama, frotando su mano sobre uno de sus ojos dando a ver su cansancio_.

-Vaya…si que eres celoso, Derek Venturi- _enderezándose para luego acercarse un poco, al igual que el_.

-Pues..si- _posando su mano sobre su rostro_- debe ser porque te amo demasiado

-Y yo a ti..- _dice finalmente para darle luego un corto pero tierno beso de buenas noches_.

_Entre medio de ellos, la pequeña Marti cerraba uno de sus ojitos. "Jeje..Lo sabia!!" piensa en su interior._

**Fin**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia de Life with Derek y espero que les haya gustado. Como en varios de los fics que lei sobre esta serie, ambos chicos terminaban en algun momento de la historia durmiendo inocentemente juntos, me pareció tierno agregar esa escenita a mi historia, mezclando ese momento con un poco del final de el anime Ashiteruzu baby donde la parejita termina junto a una niña. 

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leerme y espero que no se hayan decepcionado.

Salduos y dejen reviews! n.n

_Missy_


End file.
